The New Masters
by SuperBrownies
Summary: Trisha, Jack and Reiner as her followers, err I mean, companies! Set off from Nuvema Town, Unova to accomplish their die heart dreams with their trusty Pokémon as their aid. Many hardships will come, many friends shall be made and may many dreams become a reality. Thank you Emerald Dynamo for the new team name!


**Prologue**

Unova; a region of beauty, growth and new life. Full of vast known cities while it's surrounding towns remained heartwarming; welcoming Pokémon, trainers, breeders, and collectors of all kinds from all around. But let's not stray too far from our story. Nuvema Town a place with few inhabits; well those like you and our hero. Who's our hero you ask? Why I was just getting to the good part! In the outskirts of this tiny town lies a school yard, where she spends most of her time preparing for the upcoming world around her. In fact why don't we check in on our friend?

"Ok everyone please try not to forget we have the field trip tomorrow to the lab! You'll be receiving your first Pokémon."

"I almost forgot!"

"I'm going to get an Oshawatt!"

"That's so lame." A child hissed from across the room.

"I already have a nick name for mine." _'Ah the girl who always got on your nerves especially with that voice of hers.'_

"Eee I have the cutest outfits for mine,"

"Alright class, now, calm down," The tall brunette averted her tender gaze away from the excited children. Nothing but a green space with a certain chalky feel laid before her now. "Let's go over the rules one last time." A white stick glided with every performance of her hand. It drew you in so easily; well almost.

"So what Pokémon are you going to choose?"

The child snapped back into reality. She never would have heard the boy if he hadn't needed to be so up close all the time. "Mm, come again?"

"Aren't you going?"

"Oh, well, of course!"

"Then what Pokémon are you getting?" He asked, jabbing annoyingly at her poor cranium.

"That's easy! I'm getting…uh…I'm getting; I'm not sure actually."

"You're so stupid." Another flick, ouch!

"Hey!"

"You only have until tomorrow to decide, twit. I on the other hand am getting a Deino."

_'What a brilliant choice…damn!' _The girls face become flustered. "You're stupid! It'll never obey you anyways."

"Oh what do you know, brat!"

"More than a nose picker like you!"

"Ahem?" Between their back and forth of bickering words they hadn't assumed, nor acknowledged, the classroom had become quiet, like a leaf engulfed in its watery tomb. Other children snickered as the thought of their punishment twisted through one another's minds, little snobs they all are. Teacher twiddled her thumbs in displeasure, horrible habit of hers.

"She's a bully teacher!"

"Excuse,"

"You're the bully this time, Kristopher, every time I look over my shoulder your picking on someone." She shook her pointer finger at him. "I should kick you off the field trip!"

"But, but, teacher!" Kris wailed.

"I said I should, but this is very important to your education. In fact without your Pokémon you'd never graduate in two days whether you passed or not. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma 'ma…"

"As for you," _'Crap what if she takes your chance away!' _"You should stick up for yourself more often or your Pokémon won't know whether they can depend on you on having their side." She gave a sympathetic look, but why? Why would she care?

"Yeah…yeah I understand."

"Thank you." Her eyes shifted to bring the whole class back together. "Class dismissed. I'll…I'll see you all tomorrow." Like a cast taking intermission the stage was cleared all but our lead. Something felt wrong in her heart, torn and sad, she approached the older woman with care.

"Are…are you ok?"

"Yes I just wish Kris paid more attention to my lessons, I fear…I fear for his Pokémon…" she sighed.

"Finally someone understands!" Trisha burst. "But I still can't comply why he picks on me…"

"Because he knows you have a better chance to succeed." A smile seemed to wriggle on top of her face. "We all do."

"Oh," a blush streamed across her face; last time she'd checked everyone in the class despised her. "Thank you."

"Now run along, you have a big day tomorrow." With a bow of her hand, Trisha smiled as she dismissed herself from the room. "I worry for her…"

A blast of warm air kissed her face as Wailord blue doors opened to the world outside. Bright summer day, just as the news had said. Grinning she skipped her way down the steps humming a strange tune of some song.

**BLAM!**

She hit the ground instantly cradling her head tenderly as it poured its precious goo. Pulsing pain streamed throughout her mind, making her teeth grid.

"Heh,"

'_Laughter?' _Again her head pounded.

"What makes everyone think you'll make it? You're just a girl!" An echoing voice hissed beside her. Still she comforted her head. "A tiny rock hits you in the head and you turn into a baby." A sharp pain drilled into her side, she felt loss of air. Trish could no longer endure such taunting. Quickly she opened her pained eyes to find a familiar face towering over her.

"Kris, what the" Before her thoughts could become whole the boy sank his boot into her side once more, retrieving his foot back; ready to give another blow.

"You're such a brat!" Trisha wailed. Clenching his leg she jerked him to the ground, while using what little energy she stored to wobble to her feet; clasping her ribs tightly.

"Do something," Kris spat his saliva towards her. "About it." He teased the damaged girl.

"I won't stoop to your level, Kris." Anger and sympathy trickled down her face as she turned away to hobble home beaten and bruised. Trisha's once good day was destroyed.

"Stupid girl…"

_Enemy familiar friend_

_My beginning and my end_

_Knowing truth, whispering lies_

_And it hurts again_

A hand slammed around the desk for the source of the sound.

_What I fear and what I try_

_The words I say and what I hide_

_All the pain, I want it to end_

_But I want it again_

A tingling feel fell down her arm. There you are! A fatal blow was delivered to the poor alarm clock; it should have heeded the warning of non-morning people, foolish electronic.

Trisha slowly brought herself upright as she clinched her side, now securely bandaged. A throbbing pain had echoed through her head just as the day before making her curse herself for letting the boy slide like that. "He deserves a beating." The girl hissed under her breath. But wishing pain upon others wasn't going to help her, she needed aspirin. Happily she climbed out of the distorted bed, her feet shivering as the wood floor hugged her feet, god did she need socks. Trisha gripped the polished handle to the stairs quickly making her way down stairs to leave for her big day, hair a mess, and clothing of loose wear that she'd slept in during the night so they'd be warm in the morning. Halting almost immediately when she spotted her grandma snoozing in her rocking chair, thankfully she'd been asleep when she had arrived home last night or she would have asked if she'd ran into a tree, she didn't want to worry the old lady before her departure. "Goodbye grandma…" she sighed. Averting her attention back to the task at hand she scurried to the door where her socks and panther black shoes laid, simply slipping them on she was out the door in a heartbeat.

School was only a hop and a skip away, thankfully to Trisha's delight due to her lack of arriving on time somewhere though today certainly couldn't be one of those days. She threw the door back, as if curtains hung from a window, showing herself to the clustered hallway of chattering students. Operation; reach the classroom before the time struck 9 o'clock. Glancing up at the clock she hissed to herself, the girl had only three minutes to spare. Damn her need for sleep. Trisha beckoned the doors behind her and stepped into the coward bobbing and weaving the many kids that desired the need to reach class as much as she did. A gasp escaped her breath as the classroom came into sight, Room 304, eyes darting to the clock; it was too late. The beast roared its chiming song throughout the great halls of its domain, continuing to echo. The girl leapt forward into the drifting bodies running almost motionlessly as the bodies seemed to morph into one, "Just a little more." She pleaded to herself. Finally the feeling of a smooth surface touched her hand. Quickly she grasped it hard swinging with all her strength to dip inside; success.

The classroom glowed with spirit as children giggled and laughed while they talked amongst themselves. Some holding Pokeballs of ruby red in their hands, others clinching Potions of different types; easily though could they be sorted out by a girl with her knowledge. Belts lined in pockets of six for the team they would soon be carrying, hugged their hips on the pants they were. A girl, Chelsea she believed her name was, wore a cape of flames atop her back showing others just what she desired and controlled; Fire-Types. "Everyone please take your seats so we may begin." The sweet voice tingled Trisha's ears with warmth drawing her away from her observing. To the farthest row in the room she placed herself in the middle fixed upon the teacher.

"Glad to see everyone could make it." The teacher cooed. "Today is the big day. The day you receive you're starting Pokémon. Is everyone excited?" She asked.

"Yes Mrs. Howell." The class responded in chorus.

"Great! Now please everyone form a straight line by last name at the door it's time we headed to the buses." Every kid obeyed immediately forming her directed line behind her. Trisha thankfully was placed between a hardcore guitar player, for his age anyway, and Chelsea; which was probably the only way she knew her name. Instead of booger picking, grade calculating, nerds. The class wasn't that hard to pass. A hand made Trisha's shoulder shiver with the touch, she turned her head behind her.

"Where's your gear, did you leave it at home?" The brunette asked, almost concerning.

"Huh? Oh! No, not at all actually, I don't believe in keep Pokémon in balls and as for potions I don't want to pick anything up until I'm certain of the Pokémon I chose." Trisha smirked. Chelsea seemed utterly surprised but it wasn't a look she hadn't received before.

"That's nice I suppose." Chelsea stuttered.

The bus ride was seemed to go on forever. Trees passed by endlessly making the girls eyelids heavy as there was no one to talk to and Kris wasn't bullying her for his fear of losing this opportunity was too great. Before her eyes could shut completely the bus halted sliding her forward, nearly hitting the seat in front of her. "Damn lady learn how to drive…" She sputtered. Children flooded out of the bus racing toward the buildings doors; expectantly much bigger than the school's, like cattle being herded they followed into line as they'd reached the machine. Oo's and AA's were spread through the room while their eyes were patched to the metal making their eyes twinkle. The building itself was huge as its white walls towered over them, its ceiling covered in speckles of blue.

"Hello kids!" A voice shouted beside him making their attention dart toward a newly opened door. Female, white blonde hair, glasses covering her cheerful eyes, and a dress of odd fashion covered her frame. Trisha thought of her as more of a library assistant then someone who would be in a lab.

"Hello there Bianca, class please say hello." Mrs. Howell persisted.

"Hello Bianca." The class echoed.

"What a big group today!" Bianca spoke nervously, straightening herself. "I'm Professor Juniper's assistant, sadly she was needed somewhere, so I will be gifting you with your starters today!" She giggled. The class up roared into whispers of excitement as they thought 'this is it'! Trisha's mind was far from that. She'd forgotten to look over her grandmother's old Pokedex to achieve an idea of which Pokémon she may chose, course it probably wouldn't contain all the Pokémon in it. "Would anyone like to choice first?" Bianca asked politely.

"I would." It was Chelsea, making Trisha feel threatened she'd be next to choose when she had no idea what so ever in her mind. Chelsea stepped away from the line and approached the assistant with a grin spread over her face.

"Ok, who would you like?"

"Vulpix, please, Ms. Bianca."

"Certainly. Please wait a moment." The woman skipped away behind her to the machine. She brought her fingers to the keyboard below her and typed in 'Vulpix' to a black screen. The machine clicked as lights filled the once heatless bulbs and a computer voice spoke 'Vulpix' as if it was repeating the word back to the assistant.

"Look!" A child shouted. Everyone directed their eyes to the tubes that displayed at the top. A Pokeball flowed down the right side, course the sides probably didn't matter, and dropped itself before Bianca. The class lost for words. Bianca grabbed the precious ball and happily handed it to Chelsea.

"Here you are!" Bianca chirped as she lowered herself to the child's height.

"Thank you!" The girl squealed, it was the first time most the class had seen her so unserious about something.

"What will you nickname her?" Bianca asked.

"Oh um I hadn't thought of that, but…Eleanor!" Chelsea confessed, damn this girl was quick. Bianca simply nodded her head as she rose up from the ground scanning the line.

"Who's next?" Children hopped about as they shot up their hands for a turn. Pushing and shoving others out of the way. Someone stepped up. Trisha tapped her head as names filled her mind. _'No not that one…' _Another child went up. _'I would never make a good gym leader with that Pokémon!' _A third child received his. _'What would I even nickname such a thing?!' _A fourth kid down. _'Grandma would kill me if I chose something like that…' _The fifth ran off with hers. That's it! Trisha couldn't take it anymore; she was just going to have to swing it. Frustrated the girl stepped forward denying a goofy looking fellow his turn.

"I'd like to go." Trisha gulped. The class was sure to laugh.

"Alright, step over here please." Bianca smiled. Trisha walked over to the women and looked into her emerald eyes. Gosh what a fool she was about to make herself.

"What Pokémon would you like?" The questioned was asked. Turning away was over.

"I'm…I'm not sure." Trisha finally spat out.

"That's okay! Many trainers don't know it's a very hard decision to make." Bianca reassured the girl. Trisha's eyes widened.

"Really, are you sure?"

"Mhm, it's nothing rare. Don't put yourself down for not knowing." Bianca placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, a weird jester from someone she didn't know but she wasn't going to just push her away. "Would you mind if I suggested one to you?" The assistant asked.

"Sure, why not. Trisha shrugged. It was better than nothing.

"Excellent! Please wait here a moment." Bianca quickly ran to the machine again, clicking keys on her keyboard. 'Snivy' the machine echoed. _'Snivy…?' _Trisha pondered. _'I've never heard of that Pokémon before…certainly not in grandma's stories.' _The ball shot down the tube and into Bianca's hand. Now it was time. Smiling the women handed it over to her, wrapping her hands comfortable around it. "What do you think of him?" The girl wasn't sure how to respond when the women backed away from her. "Go ahead, let him out." Bianca pleaded. Trisha looked down at what rested in her hands. _'Snivy…' _She directed the ball in front of her, almost seeming to aim it below Bianca herself, the whispering of conversation echoed behind her. Little did she catch, little did she care. The ball glowed red to Trisha's amazement and the remaining kids gasped as they had not experienced this either. The glow beamed to the floor forming a shape that became clearer and clearer as the sudden glow suddenly disappeared once more. A snake looking Pokémon appeared. Colored in green, its belly peachy cream, golden cape like appendages came off his shoulders, his tail resembled three conjoined leaves and he's eyes…he's eyes were a capturing brown.

"_Hello."_A voice called inside her head, no that couldn't possibly be, pure crazy talk.

"He's…he's awesome." Trisha smiled still looking down upon the Pokémon; he definitely had to be hers.

"_You're not too bad yourself. You could use quite a change in dress wear, my lady."_What, changes in dress wear?! Who did this voice think he was! Trisha toke in a deep breath there was no time to panic, especially not in front of the class.

"This is definitely the Pokémon I want Bianca."

"Good! I thought both your personalities would suit each other well." Bianca giggled childishly. "What will you name him?" Snivy seemed to acknowledge it was directed to him as he looked up at the towering woman and then to Trisha herself.

"Envy, he's name will be Envy." Trisha smiled down at the Pokémon. Bringing herself to her knees she held out her arms for the Pokémon, hoping he'd understand that'd she'd like to go. Envy seemed to smirk at her as he ran towards her but instead of the hug she assumed she was receiving the Pokémon made his way to her forehead laying there. "I suppose that works…"

"Hugging isn't my thing. By the way, I like the name you've chosen for me, though it could have been a little more on the bad ass side. But I'll deal." There came that voice again! But it talked as if it were her Pokémon as that was-the girl stopped her mind as it registered. Envy was talking to her. Trisha directed her eyes above her as Envy stared down upon her.

"_Envy…?" _Trisha asked her mind.

"Yes my lady?" Oh god this was trippy. Trisha's mind went blank for a moment lingering a long pause in the air. Her class staring at the two, though course they had no idea what sort of connection they were having, the girl closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Trisha opened her eyes to look a head of her, towards her class, and walked towards the door passing the pushing students as they desperately wanted their turn.

"_I'm Trisha; it's a pleasure to have you on the team."_

**Ok first off I know this is long, long, and overdue but I have my reasons, 1. With school work back in play I had to shove that as priority #1 also along those lines I was learning even better writing skills so I wanted to use that instead of the slop I had before. 2. I simply was not going to post without a good satisfying prologue, as I think the story needs it, because that's not what you guys deserve. I hope you guys don't think I just toke your character information to solely do nothing with it. And for those of you who have been patient and are understanding of this thank you, thank you so much. A new chapter will be up every Friday or every other Friday depending on what my demands are, as much as I wish I could simple just post chapters for you guys all day. Please Review as it helps me know if I should continue or not and again thank you for everyone who stuck by! Enjoy (:**


End file.
